nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
King Varinn
King Varinn is the main villain on the 27th and last episode of TV animated Series "Dungeons and Dragons" Oct 26,1985. Summary Have the kids finally found a way home from the realm of Dungeons and Dragons?. Plot The Kids are enjoying a swim in the Realm of Dungeons and Dragons; unfortuenaly they accidently disturb giant size red ants and have to run for their lives. Finding refugee behind a waterfall they find Amber a miniature dragon named Amber; Amber tells them that the Dragon Queen is held captive by the evil King Varinn in order to force the dragons to give up their treasure. The Kids and Amber deceid to rescue the captive Queen; they go inside her cell to free her but find themselves trapped in a "Magic Proof" dungeon where their weopons will not work. Amber escapes to get help; the kids learn that the dragons are searching for a new home after a volcano destroyed their old one. With the help of Hank the Rangers sharp mind and Presto the magichan's magic hat, the kids and the the Dragon queen escape the cell. Freed from magical restrains, the Dragon Queen casts a sleeping spell over the castle guards; Hank and Eric the Chevalier pretend to be guards and lead the rest of the kids and dragon queen out. Amber has been seen by other guards and accidently leads them to the Dragons cave. The Dragon Queen shows the kids the dragons treasure Varinn is after; the kids accidently find out that one treasure is a magic mirror portal. Varrin and his guards attack the dragons cave; Hank the Ranger and Eric the Chavelier managed to delay them until all the dragons are safely in the treasure room; Diana the acrobat uses her staff to keep the door closed. The kids use the portal so the Dragons can escape to their new home; Eric the Chavelier and Shelia the Thief managed to toss the treasure to the dragons through the portal. just as their finished, the door breaks down; Hank uses his bow to spin the mirror around and Eric uses his shield to break the glass. The kids are captured and brought before Varinn-when he demands to know where the treasure is, Diana tells him its in place they will never get it; Presto uses his magic to cause Varrin and his guards to float to the ceiling; they will be their for a few hours and long enough for the kids and Uni to escape. Freed again, Bobbi the Barbarain depressed because they lost another chance to go home; Shelia and Eric consoled him with the reminder that therir are other portals to find to go home. The kids do not see him but the last words of the series are spoken by Dungeonmaster: "You do not know it Chevalier, but you are closer to home than you think, for home is a reflection of the heart, which you are beginning to understand." *Triva: Iroincally the first episode of the Series: The Night of No Tomorrow " Sept 17,1983 years 1 month and 1 week before had Presto involved with dragons time they were [evil dragons! *Trivia: In syndication this episode is usually shown before Epsiode 26 "Winds of Darkness' although in fact orginally "Winds of Darkness: was shown before this episode. *Triva: Had the series not been canceled there would have been another episode "Requirium" in which the Kids quarrel and split up into two groups; they finally reunited at Vengers tomb of goodness-where its Eric the Chavelier who makes the decision to open the tomb; Venger is enveloped by his "goodness" and turns from evil; the ending was a cliffhanger in whcich there were two endings: The kids use a portal to go home {if the series had been canceled} or if the series had been renewed a 4th season: the kids use the portal-but end up in another Realm with a female Dungeonmaster as their guide! Be as it, the th season would have probab ly been a pretty short one: the 1st season had 13 epsiodes; the 2nd season had 8 episodes; the 3rd season had 6 epsiodes.